In the present techniques, an outdoor antenna generally includes a main rod and assistant rods with multiple directors located thereon in a perpendicular manner. To facilitate signal receiving, the main rod and assistant rods have to be spaced from each other at a selected spatial distance so that the directors can be distributed in a sufficient space. As a result, the entire outdoor antenna occupies a significant large space. This makes transportation and storage more difficult. In addition, the main rod and assistant rods are fastened through screws. Disassembly also is inconvenient. Moreover, there are also a plurality of mesh reflectors composed of metal bars and located on the main rod that are spaced form each other and distributed in a V shape. They also take a lot of space. All these create a lot of troubles in transportation and storage. The reflectors also are fastened to the main rod via screws, hence assembly and disassembly are cumbersome.